Shape Of My Heart
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: Hearts have shapes, daddy? Naruto tries to explain the funtction of a heart to his three year old.


**Summery: Hearts have shapes, daddy? Naruto tries to explain the function of a heart to his three year old daughter.**

Naruto wasn't bothering anyone, no, really! Oh, don't give me that look, he wasn't! Ok…maybe he was, but his husband was so…botherable. Yes, botherable is now a word. All he had to do was poke him a little, just…THERE! Oh shit, he looks pissed. Whatever, he can't catch me. Ouchie, ok maybe we can.

"_Sasuke!_ Stop, that's not fair."

Naruto pouted, his fox teeth going over his lips, he still hadn't regressed completely into a human yet.

"Pouting in fox form isn't cute, it's scary."

"So you're blaming me for giving birth to your children, fine, fine! I see where this is going!"

Naruto stomped out of the room, hearing Sasuke laugh caused him to pout more. Damn bastard. He was caught off balance when a blob of bright yellow rushed past him and to the kitchen. Damn, Koraine was awake.

"Daddy! Make me ramen…please!"

Naruto laughed as his daughter pouted, he loved his daughter but puppy dog eyes did not affect the man who gave them to her. But Sasuke, on the other hand, caved the second he saw them. Muhahahahahaha…ehem, back to ramen. Speaking of Sasuke, he needed to give the man a good whack on the head for making fun of his pout.

"Oh dear husband of mine, your daughter has a request for you!"

Naruto yelled, giggling madly and making quiet noises to his daughter, he hid behind the counter. As his ninja skills heard Sasuke's footsteps enter the kitchen he launched his attack. His fist landed square on Sasuke's…palm?

"Damn you, why couldn't you not be aware for one second."

Naruto sat down on the kitchen counter and glared at the floor tiles, cursing them for being so shiny.

"Papa, make me ramen."

"Magic word, Kor'?"

"Please!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke went around the kitchen making their daughter ramen. Who knew, brave, all mighty, avenger Uchiha Sasuke would be making ramen for a three year old girl with blonde hair. Koraine watched her daddy watch papa; she saw him become a little sad and frowned. She didn't like her daddy being sad.

"Daddy, can I get a pony."

Naruto laughed, he ruffled Koraine's hair and hopped off the counter to stand behind Sasuke, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back. Sasuke relaxed in his husbands hold, he finished filling the ramen with hot water and turned around to give Naruto a chaste kiss.

"Sakura sent me a card yesterday…"

"Yeah, I know, the one that says "you fit into the shape of my heart", a little corny, but this is Sakura."

Naruto responded, his eyes carried a twinge of red in them, Sasuke didn't know if it was from anger or from the effects of the birth.

"Hearts have shapes, daddy?"

Koraine asked innocently, her eyes were wide, she was always curios. Just like Naruto. Naruto smiled a little and tried to think of a way to explain a heart to his three year old.

"Hearts are a very important organ to a human, it helps them live and carry a lot of blood. It also helps channel charka and…"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke.

"You expect a three year old to know all of that? You have a better chance of Lee going off and marrying Akamaru."

Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm, causing the blonde to stick his tongue out.

"Just go and get Roi, he's probably awake, you can tell him all about charka."

Naruto ducked a flying book.

"Missed! Ow!"

He howled as another book his knee. Muttering about stupid husbands, he faced Koraine.

"A heart is a part of your body, it helps you…uh…live, like papa said. It also helps you fight, so that when you're older you can beat up all the boys who come near you, because boys are vile creatures-"

"B-but Roi is a boy? Is he a viale creatuere?"

Koraine stuttered out, trying to pronounce words she couldn't understand. Naruto laughed and patted her hair. He picked her up and took her into his arms.

"No, Kor', Roi is your brother, he's better then that. But, every other boy is a vile creature, so you shouldn't even go near them."

Naruto would not let any boy make a move on his daughter, god forbid any boy (or girl) try to steal his daughter away from him. Not even Tsunade would be able to stop him.

"Your heart also helps you… feel. Like, when you feel happy because papa or daddy comes home, or when you have Ramen, your heart helps you feel. Or if you feel sad because you did something bad or something bad happened, your heart helps you feel better. But it also helps you love. You know what love is, Kor'? Love is…love is…"

Naruto was at a loss, he didn't know how to explain what love was. Sure he loved his family, and some of his friends but he was never really given it until a few years back, when Sasuke finally proposed. You were taught what love was as a child, from parents, guardian, relatives…but Naruto was taught what hate was and how to put on a mask. Love was something foreign.

"It's ok daddy, love can wait."

Koraine hugged her daddy, he was sad again, she hated seeing daddy sad. Lately daddy was sad more and more, maybe she had done something? Maybe…his heart was broken.

"Is your heart broken, daddy. Cus' you said that a heart helps feel, is yours broken? So you only feel sad?"

She tried to put her thoughts into words, but a three year old only has so many words to use. Naruto hugged his daughter closer to him.

"My heart is fine, Kor', don't worry, why don't you go play with papa and Roi."

Naruto went to check the ramen, almost done. He stood over it, contemplating his heart. All of this was because of that stupid card, god damn, Sakura. Why couldn't she move on, Ino did, and she was happily married to Choji. Why couldn't she move on and marry…Lee! Wait no, Lee was with Gaara.

"Why is your heart broken, Naruto? Is it because of that card, Sakura sent-"

"You didn't the other that she sent; I ripped it up before you came home."

Naruto mumbled, he licked his fox teeth, it was a habit now. He felt Sasuke rest his chin on top on his blond hair. He needed to cut it soon.

"Remember when you were in the hospital a week ago after your mission. I went home to get some things for Koraine, so she could stay over at Hinata's and I saw a pink letter. It was sprayed with perfume and had the usual writing. But she actually sent you a nude picture this time, with the words _I love you, more then Naruto ever could_ on it. I ripped it up and ran out."

Sasuke growled, that bitch. Usually something like that wouldn't get Naruto thinking but while his hormones were still settling anything could set him off.

"It's true, though. I didn't know what love was until you proposed, so I can't give as much love as she can."

Naruto mumbled, he had finally said it, the thing that had been worrying him for the past five years.

"You. _Kiss_. Stupid. _Kiss._ Idiot. _Kiss._"

Sasuke said in between kisses, trying to make Naruto understand everything he couldn't put into words. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and his mind easily forgot Sakura.

"Daddy! Where is ramen?!"

Naruto laughed and poured the ramen into a bowl so it could faster and would be easier for Koraine to eat.

"So…love, eh?"

Sasuke snickered, Naruto glared, he would've like to punched him but the ramen prevented him from and what kind of Uzumaki would he be if he wasted perfectly good ramen.

"At least she didn't ask about sex."

Naruto mumbled as they entered the living room.

"What's sex, daddy?"

_Shit

* * *

_

**Facts you need to know.**

**1) Sasuke and Naruto are married, have been for five years. They got two kids, Koriane (3, girl) and Roi (1, boy). **

**2) The reason Naruto has sharp teeth, some red in his eyes and his hormones are running amuck is because, in my opinion, to give birth he'd have to transform into the Kyuubi. Because Kyuubi has no gender, so HA. Its...an it. Yes. The effects hadnt worn off comepltly yet, dont you think it would take a year or so for complete demon transformation to go away! I do, so after having Roi Naruto is still feeling some affects of Kyu'. **

**3)Sakura is still obbsessed with Sasuke, therefor sends him love notes and shit, i like Sakura (sometimes) but she had to the whore this fic because if it was some other fangirl it wouldnt have mattered, and i doubt ino would stay this obbssed, she's got a lot more sense then thay. Go Ino. X**

**Its fluffy! Gasp, I wrote something remotly happy, it was going to be all fluff but come on, im an angst writer, i couldnt leave all fluff...dont kill me, kill Backstreet Boys, it's their fault! I was listening to my old CD's when this came on, and i couldnt help myself...but i still like this one shot, its cute. Im not a huge fan of m-preg but it jsut fit here, so i tried to make it not all about that and more about the little girl. **

**Picture that would resemble Roi, not mine, found it on Devian Art and thought it matched him. Just get rid of spaces to get there.**

_http:// wii-wii. deviantart. com/art/ Sasu-Naru -Family- 60086565_

**This is what i imagine Koriane looking like, picture aint mine, dont sue me. it belongs to the artist all credit goes to her. so just get rid of the spaces.**

_http:// xanyxeno. deviantart. com/art/ Nemesis-Shannon- Schaefer- 60814454 _

**So...yeah, review please. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


End file.
